This is What a Backstabber Deserves
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Heather's lies gets Sammy tangled up into another mess which now involved Danny, Casey, Marissa and of course, herself.


Backstabber- KeSha (does the dollar-sign work in Fanfictions? Don't want to risk it! :P)

Drabble

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone, Cuz you little conversations got around, Now look here what we all found out... Look here what we all found out. _

It was the first day of eighth grade, and already people were talking about me. Wonderful.

What was it this time? I don't know- all I know is that Heather started it. I know that because everytime I walked past her, she smirked and gave me the this annoying smug face.

But, seriously? Heather wasted her time talking about everyone else all the time so much that she hasn't realized that people are beginning to hate her.

We've all sort of realized her tactics. All she ever does is lie these days. _These days?_ Scratch that, _every _day since I've known her!

I sat down in my seat in homebase. I was beginning to hate school. Billy walked in and grinned my way, "Hey Sammy!"

"Oh, hi Billy." I said, and she sat next to me.

"So.." he said casually, "Do you really?"

"Really what?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Be a little more specific."

He leaned closer, widened his eyes and motioned for me to come closer. I did, and he whispered, "Like him? Do you really like him?"

I was silent for a moment and decided I better play my words carefully so I didn't say anything stupid. "Who is 'him'? Be a little more specific?" I was a little scared to find out. Was it going around that I liked--

"Danny?"

I think I had a small heart attack. "_What?!_"

"Everyone's saying--"

"Everyone as in WHO?"

"You know.. Heather told her Monet.. Monet told Jackie. Jackie told Andrew. Andrew told Rebecca. Rebecca told Ian. Ian told Frankie. Frankie told Emma. Emma told--"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I snapped. "Who told _you?" _

"Jeanie--"

I sighed a little, blowing some of my hair from my face. "I don't understand why people _care _this _much."_

"So you really do like him?"

"No! No _waaay._ It's just-- even if I _did _happen to like him--or anyone--why does it matter so much to other people?"

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe 'cause he's an eighth grader? I really don't know... Orrr maybe it's because Heather's going out with him?"

Heart attack #2 took place after that sentence.

"Wh-wh-_what_?!" I spat out.

Billy shrugged again, "I really don't know much about _that. _All I know it the whole eighth grade knows and Casey isn't supposed to know. I don't know how Heather's gonna keep it a secret anymore 'cause we all know. Promise you won't tell him?"

"_No! _I mean... You're his best friend.. Should you tell him?"

Billy sighed, "I really don't know if Casey considers me his "best friend". I mean, he's like "Mr. Popular and Extremely Hot" or something like that and I'm just.. Billy."

I laughed, "Casey's not the type of person to not like you just because you're not very popular." _I would know. He likes _me _even though his sister hates me. _I thought.

_That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories all because you're jealous, Now I know exactly what you're all about, So this is what you're all about?_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber. Oh girl, you're such a shit talker, and everybody knows it. Girl, you're such a backstabber, run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known.. And everybody knows it._

_Backstabber.. Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk._

Billy shrugged, "I mean, he ditched his druggie friends and for some reason started speaking to me in drama club more often. Even though we were already friends before I still feel like he's "too cool" for me."

"Wait. _You _think he's too cool or you think that _he _feels that way?"

"No, _I _feel like that. He's like a high schooler and I'm an eighth grader."

I laughed again, "Billy, you're the same age. Besides, don't be so insecure like that. You're worrying too much."

"I guess." we were silent for a moment when I finally said, "Why did Heather tell people I liked her boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "She's just Heather." he said, and the bell rang so we couldn't talk anymore.

_I'm sick and tired hearing all about my life, from other bitches, wrapped up so tight. So maybe you should shut your moth- shut your mouth- Shut your fucking mouth!_

In the hallway, people looked at me and sort of raised their eyebrows and laughed like, She's the girl who's crushing on Heather's ninth grade boyfriend, she's such a loooser.

_Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste your breath talking about me.. Got me feeling kinda special -so this is what you're all about._

After school, I was walking and talking with Marissa about the day.

"!" Marissa fumed.

"I know. But what can we do? It's Heather after all." I never told Marissa about Heather dating Danny yet. I was a liiiittle afraid to (more like a _lot_).

"Ughh! What if Danny finds out and likes you _back _or something!"

I found that hilarious.

"What? Danny like me? Hahaha, so funny Marissa."

"What' so funny?" I heard from behind me.

I whipped around. "Oh hey." I said to Casey and Danny who stood behind us sorta grinning.

"Yeah, what's funny?"

"Oh.. Nothing.. I don't even remember what I was saying." I said back.

Danny turned to Marissa and grinned and said, "What's up?" she looked ready to faint.

"Oh, I'm just fine..." she said.

I rolled my eyes. I hated Danny even more now. First, he uses Marissa for her money, then she kisses Heather and begins dating her behind Heather's older brother knowing and now he's flirting with Marissa again? Please, he was "perfect" or anything Marissa had said.

Casey also looked sort of annoyed at this. Did he know about Heather and Danny yet?

All of a sudden a random girl walked up to me and said, "Oh look Saaammmyyyyy. Daaaaaaanny's heeeeeere!" she giggled and _winked _and waved a little at Casey. "Oh, hey, who are youuuu?"

"Umm..." Casey said uncomfortably. "Hello.."

"I'm Kaatieee.." she said in a grodd barf-worthy flirty voice, "What grade are youuu in?"

"Ninth..?"

"Ohh that's cooool. Well see youuu arouundd!"

"Uh, sure. Bye.." he said, slowly. Katie walked away backwards still waving at Casey. She gave me another evil look and turned and ran away.

"What was _that _about?" Danny asked. "Why did she say that, Sammy?"

"Ummmmm.... I really don't...know....?" it sounded totally unconvincing.

And then _another _girl came up. "Oh hi Sammy! What'cha up to? Ohh you're with _Danny_, I totally see what's happening here. Better not tell Heather, right? Or she'll totally kill you!" she turned to Danny, "Shh..!" and giggled and ran away.

Before I could say anything, one _more _girl walked up to us. "Hi Sammy! With Danny? Totally expected. But don't let Heather find out... Or else.. You know! Byyyyye!" she eyed Casey and flirt-smiled. "Bye guuuys!" and she also ran off.

"Is there something I need to know, Sammy and Danny?" Casey asked darkly.

"What?" Danny asked, "I'm so confused!"

"Er, well, Heather said somethings and now people think I sort of..like you, Danny."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

"Um, NO." I snapped, annoyed. "Most definetly not."

"Well, what was all that 'Don't tell Heather' business?" Marissa asked.

"It was.." Oh no. I was the only one who knew right now. Besides Danny, of course. Should I rat Danny out right in front of me? It would make me seem like such like a lifeless snitch.

"I don't really know.."

Casey put his hand on my shoulder. "You sure?" he asked, turning me and looking me in his eyes. If this was his way of manipulating me by looking at me with..those eyes, then it was defiently working.

"It's not really my business to say." I finally managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Marissa snapped, sounding impatient.

"Well.. Its Danny's and Heather's business. Not mine. Ask _them._" so Casey let me go and turned to Danny.

"Well?" Casey demanded.

"What?!" Danny asked, defensively.

"Tell me what what's going on with Heather." Casey asked, impatiently.

Danny sneered, "Dude, its not _your _business either."

"Actually, it is. Heather's my sister and you're my friend, so I think I should know."

"We're... Sort of.. Going out.." Danny said uncomfortably and quickly looked at Marissa. "But wait--"

Marissa shook her head, "Wh-whatever, okay? I-I have to g-go now.." and she quickly turned away so no one could see her tears. But I was her best friend, and I knew perfectly well how she felt. "Talk to you later," I said to Casey, "but I gotta go now."

Casey nodded. "Bye Sam.."

Sam! He called me Sam! _Sam! _It was like _his _nickname for _me. _I felt really really happy at that moment. Maybe I should start asking for people to call me Sam from now on?

"Sammy.." Marissa said, as we walked far, far away from them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna hurt you." I said. "I'm really sorry.

"God! Casey is so good to _you_! Why does Danny have to be such a-- ugh! God!"

"I'm sorry.. I know you really liked him."

She shrugged a little. "W-well.. I gotta go home now." her voice quivered. "To cry." she sniffed.

"Want me to come?" I offered.

"N-no.. I need to be alone. But thanks anyways." she sort of hugged me then made her turn and disappeared out of sight.

-------------------

The next day, Marissa didn't come to school. After school, I saw Casey talking with Heather. Casey probably walked here from the high school. Heather didn't look happy. I didn't walk their way, I tried to casually walk past so they _didn't _notice me.

"Sammy!" Casey, unfortunately saw me. "Hey!" he waved me over. Heather gave me a disgusted look. "Why do you want _her _here?"

"Heather's supposed to tell you why she made up that lie about you liking Danny." Casey smirked, "Go on Heather."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Because I hate you, that's why." She said it like it was the only reason.

Like that was the best reason ever.

Like that was a perfect excuse for making rumors up about me.

"I know that." I said. "It's pretty obvious you hate me, Heather. Not anything new, hello."

"Obviously you don't like Danny." Heather rolled her eyes. "And obviously Casey is mad about us dating but I don't care at all what he thinks."

Casey rolled his eyes.

"And _obviously _you don't like Danny _because _you like _Casey._" Heather smirked.

I didn't say anything. Casey glared at Heather. "Shut _up, _Heather." he said between his teeth.

"Well, you do, don't you?" she smirked.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I hate her.

I _really _hate this girl.

"I really have to go."

"Why are you leaving?" she asked all innocently. "Avoiding the question?"

"Heather, shut up. It doesn't even matter if she likes me, okay? I like her back, so just..shut up."

Silence

Heather gasped, "Shut up. Shut up. No, no, NO. You DON'T like her. Stop lying. SHUT. UP."

"Wow, Heather." I said, a little surprised and shocked that Casey would say that. "That is one serious case of being in-de-ni-al."

"Shut up, Sammy. You're just a girl who looks like a fourth--no, now a _fifth _grader because your in eighth grade now. You look like a fifth grader and my brother really doesn't like you."

Casey grabbed my arm and pulled me aside and whispered something but it was so fast so I didn't hear.

Heather just screamed a few swear words that I didn't even know existed until today at Casey.

"Heather--" Casey said.

"YOU--" blah blah blah *swear words* blah *swear* blah *swear*!

"Heather- stop--" Casey began.

"YOU THINK JUST--" blah blah blah *swears and swears* blah.

"Heather! Mr. Caan is right behind you!"

Heather slowly turned around and said in a meek voice, "Oh hello Mr. Caan."

Mr. Caan looked at me to Casey to Heather and then said queitly to Heather (for once he didn't lose his cool so suddenly!) to come with him. "Let's discuss this in my office. It may not be school hours but you are still on the school campus. That means you still obey the school's policies, okay?"

So he and Heather walked away and Casey turned to me. "Mom. Is. Going. To _kill. _Me."

"As usual, its all my fault." I sighed. "I wish it wasn't for once. I wish for once she could just leave me alone. It would save us a lot of trouble."

He laughed a little, "She's Heather. She'll _be _Heather."

How many times have I heard that one?

"What about Danny? How did you deal with him?"

"I'm sort of mad that he was going out with my sister and not telling me. But, you know.. At least it wasn't anything _too_ bad."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Him influencing Heather for bad things? Like taking her partying and drinking? Not that she doesn't already."

I thought carefully before I spoke, "How can you and your sister be so different?"

"Like what?" he laughed. "We have the same parents. Same blood. Same hair, same eyes, same skin."

"Not really hair."

"Well, her hair is dyed. Naturally she'd have the same hair as me. So how are we different?"

"Well, for one, _you _like me and _she _hates me." I grinned.

He laughed, "Touché."

I tried to change the subject after that. I asked him about school. I asked him about his dad (that was kind of awkward because I learned that his dad has a picture of my mom in his wallet. Creeeepy.)

Then he turned to me and said, "Stop that!"

"What?"

He laughed a little, "It's so obvious what you're doing, Sammy."

"Whaat?" I asked, defensively.

"You're trying to make our about conversation anything _but _what I said about you earlier."

"What did you say about me?"

He paused. "You didn't hear it?"

"Um.. No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I whispered it to you. Remember?"

"I don't think I heard it.. What did you say?"

"Uh.. Never mind."

"Seriously. I wanna know. You just just tell me you said something and not tel me what it was."

"It was nothing. What were we walking about, now? I think--"

"Casey! _Now _who's changing the subject?" I laughed. "Just tell me. You already told me you like me. So tell me what you said."

"It doesn't even matter now anyways." Casey said.

"Well..?"

"Well what?"

I just looked at him like, Tell-me-or else-you'll-have-to-feel-the-guilt-of-this-evil-look-that-girls-use-to-make-guys-feel-guilty.

He gave in. "I told you that you didn't look like a fifth grader and you-- never mind."

"What? Whaat?"

"I'm not going to say it!" he laughed. "Can I go home now, God?" he looked at the sky.

"Is that a real question?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. I have to be home. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? What I meant to say to you."

"Suuuure you will, Casey. Suuuuure."

"I will! I swear!" he laughed. "Promise."

"Okay, fine, I believe you."

So Casey left and I just sort of sat there, leaning against a tree as the day got darker, wondering what he wanted to say to me. Of course I'd know tomorrow. And Grams would be really upset because I was going to be really late to get home. But that was okay. I just wanted to sit here and think about everything. Everything with Marissa and Danny. With Danny and Heather. With Heather and Casey. With Casey and Me. With Heather and Me. With Marissa and Me. Things always get tangled up a lot because of one small lie, right? Things always seem to get worse because of those backstabbers, right?

Well, sometimes, those backstabbers can make things better, too, without knowing.

For example: Marissa may seem upset now, but she'll sooner or later get over Danny, and she'll find a better guy. One who won't use her for her money. So basically now that Marissa knows what a real jerk Danny is, its sort of better for her. And another example is that is the "backstabber" hadn't spread those lies about me liking Danny, then Casey would have never admitted to me that he likes me.

Which just goes to show that even though you should never actual _be _a backstabber, you still shouldn't get scared over their lies immedietly. Sometimes it might turn out for the best, not in the short run but in the long run.

**A/N: No chapter two, sorry. You can use your imagination to guess what Casey said to her! **

**Hm, **_**actually, **_**if someone guesses correctly in a comment then I'll continue for one more chapter. :)**


End file.
